


The X-Files: Mystery from the vampire files.

by donniedarko1602



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedarko1602/pseuds/donniedarko1602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spinoff to The X-Files. The story is about a a town where men are are being murdered. Their bodies are being drained of blood, and beaten brutally. The case falls to Agent Scully and Agent Mulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The X-Files: Mystery from the vampire files.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came about after I saw an episode of the X-Files with a vampire. I took that idea and put my own spin on it, and used some older narratemes.

“Goddamn, is it beautiful out”, screamed John as he walked down the gravel road. It is the middle of the night, during the summer. After a long night of drinking John has decided it is time to go home. Since he is smart, John decides the responsible thing to do is walk. “One foot in front of the other, one foot in front of the other, nothing can be a bother”. John kept singing this little song, as he walked down the street. His house was in sight, when he began to hear strange sounds. These sounds were strange enough to really catch John’s attention. He decided it was time for some detective work, so instead of walking to his house he walked to the woods where he heard the sound coming from. It seemed as soon as John walked into the woods the clear night quickly turned cloudy. “What the hell are ya doin Johnny boy?” He asked himself. “This is a real smart idea, walk to where you hear what sounds like a giraffe getting a prostate exam,” John murmured to himself. He kept walking through the woods, stepping over branches. 

The sounds of each broken branch echoed through the woods. The sound was getting closer, and closer. After a few minutes, he reached his destination. “What the hell is that?” He couldn’t exactly see what it was, but he could see two figures on the ground. “Hey, is everything okay?” John asked. Before John could even blink one of the figures turned around. The figure had blood all over their face, and flesh from the victim’s neck as well. What he saw sent chills down his spine. John began running as fast as he could. His inebriated body kept causing his legs to trip over each other. “Someone help me, it isn’t human, it is-“, before he could finish John was lifted off the ground, and thrown into a tree. As he hit the tree his entire body went limp. His arms and legs were broken. John’s body hit the tree so hard that his femur was sticking out of his thigh. Unfortunately for him, he was not dead. As close as he was to death he was still alive. “I need you to be alive for this, my friend”, the figure whispered at John. The figure inched closer and closer to John. “Don’t worry, after what you’ve gone through you won’t feel a thing. Well, not for long”. As the figure finished saying this he jerked his head back swiftly. Then as fast as he moved his head back, he brought it forward, into John’s neck. Blood began to pour out of John’s neck, like a hole in a sinking ship. It was almost too much for the figure, which let out a loud belch when he finished. Before he could even enjoy himself he heard barks and the sound of voices heading his way. “Hey who is that out there? Is everything okay?” the voices shouted. The figure smirked before transforming himself. As the voices found John’s body, a large black bat flew above them. 

“Are you listening to this Scully? Hello, hello, is any of this getting through to you” Mulder asked. Scully swung her chair around and faced Mulder. “Do you really believe that a big, black, bat was responsible for this murder?” Scully asked Mulder with a look beyond disbelief. As if she was surprised he could even believe what he was saying. “Whoa, I never said that a bat was responsible. What I am trying to say, is that whatever changed into the bat is responsible” Mulder responded. The two began to look through more files. There were fifteen different files, fifteen different cases, and the same crime scene. No clues beyond the trails of blood that always seem to suddenly stop. The victims were all men, ranging from ages seventeen to fifty seven. Each had been thrown into a tree or wall. This was clearly done so they couldn’t attempt to put up a fight. “Look at these Scully, these four were much more brutal than the other eleven”. Mulder said, as he passed some photos to Scully. The photos showed the four victims. Each was drained of blood, missing a limb, and their necks were so severed that they were almost dismembered. Scully turned to Mulder as she asked, “What was different about these victims that caused them to see the worst of it?” Mulder gave Scully a smirk before he said, “Well maybe they were actually able to put up a fight and this is what was left from it.” “Look at these entrance wounds, they are all placed one and three quarter inches apart from each other. These are clearly bite marks, and look how deep they are. These are not human bite marks, Scully. These are something else, something that is very angry.” A look of dread crept on Mulder. Scully assured that it was something else. “Mulder, there is no need to get nervous. This can easily be explained. These marks don’t necessarily have to be from a humans bite mark. What if these people were actually drugged, and these marks were left from whatever object released it into their blood”.  
Mulder couldn’t help but smile, “drugged?” he said to himself. “I’m sure these fifteen victims all needed to be drugged. Then they were thrown into a tree or wall, which broke almost if not all of their bones. After, their bodies were drained of blood, and they had wounds on their neck. If a person could pick another person up and throw them hard enough into a wall so they break nearly every bone in their body, why would they need to drug them”. As Scully was about to answer Mulder he interrupted her, “The fact is Scully, they wouldn’t need to drug them. And if they don’t need to drug them then those “marks” would actually be bite marks. Just as I stated” Mulder had a look of accomplishment as Scully tried to bring him back to reality. “Mulder, you must be right. But just in case maybe we should go and really investigate what is going on?” Mulder was waiting for Scully to ask him. “I’m already packed, when do we leave?”

“This was a pretty good flight”, Mulder said to Scully. “How could you say this was pretty good? We had to sit next to flight equipment and boxes of chopped up wood? Scully quipped to Mulder with annoyance. “We got all the free peanuts and pretzels we wanted. How is that not good? When is the last time you were on a flight that gave you both peanuts and pretzels?” Mulder said while exclaiming the word both. Scully and Mulder just landed in Manlius, a town just outside of Juneau, Alaska. It had its own airport, if you could call it that. There was no actual building, there was three planes in total, and luggage was taken out and given to the passengers right on the landing strip. “Look at this place, it seems very gloomy. I mean besides the fact that fifteen people have been ruthlessly murdered. If you take away that this place still seems like it would be gloomy”, Mulder said to Scully who was looking at her phone. 

“Why does this town have an airport? We are only fifteen minutes from Juneau”. Mulder shook his head to Scully’s question. A local detective who went by the name of Herbert greeted the two. “How are you guys doing today? I’m very happy to have you here. Which one of you is Mulder?” Mulder turned to him, “That would be me sir.” Herbert helped Mulder put the luggage in his car. Once everything was in the car they headed to the police station to talk about the case. “So, Mulder, you really think this could be what we walked about on the phone?” Herbert said this with utter nervousness in his voice. “Well Herbie, can I call you Herbie?” Mulder asked him. “Herb, or Herbert. I am not some sort of small girlie car”, Herbert responded, talking about the famous Volkswagen bug. “Okay, well Herbert, I do believe there is a chance that this could in fact be a, umm vampire.” As Mulder finished saying it Scully began to laugh. “I am sorry but I can’t listen to this. Mulder there is no such thing as vampires. If you are saying vampires exist then that means that the Wolfman, Frankenstein, and any other imaginary figure you can think of exists.” Scully’s statement put Herbert’s mind at ease. Unfortunately for him, it would not last long. The car pulled up to the station, and the three got ready to open their doors. As they did a loud bang hit the driver side window. “My god, Timmy, you scared the hell out of me”, Herbert said to Timmy who was standing at the window. Timmy was a nineteen-year old male. His brother Donnie was the youngest of the victims. Timmy was getting ready to leave for college when the murders started, once his brother fell victim he decided to stay. 

“Detective Herbert, do you remember when you told me to come to you if I had any knew information on my brothers death?” Timmy asked Herbert. “Of course I remember. The offer still stands son, why are you asking? Do you have any knew information?” Herbert asked Timmy. “Who are these people Detective? Am I allowed to talk about this in front of them?” Timmy asked. “Oh my mistake, these are FBI agents Fox Mulder, and Dana Scully. They are here to help us out with our case. Anything you need to say to me you can sure as hell say to them.” Herbert explained to Timmy. “Oh okay, it is nice to meet you agents”, Timmy said to Mulder and Scully. “You too”, said Mulder. “We are very sorry to hear about you’re brother Timmy. We will do the best we can to find whoever is responsible for this.” Scully said to Timmy with a motherly voice. “Thanks, well I think I may have some new information on what is going on. Last night I was walking home from a friend’s house around midnight. I decided to cut through the woods to get to my house. I know was stupid since that was where Donnie, and John’s bodies were found. But, it would’ve taken to long to go the other way” Timmy said to the three. “It is okay Timmy, just tell us exactly what happened. You are here with us now, you are safe.” Mulder said to Timmy. 

“Alright, when I was walking through the woods I heard some screaming. But it was loud, and full of pain. After what happened to Donnie and the others I had to see who or what it was.” Timmy said. “And what did you see Timmy?” Scully asked. “I saw”, Timmy said nervously. “I saw a man killing another man, but I don’t think the man that was killing him was actually a man. I don’t know if that makes any sense”, Timmy told the three. The three looked at each other in wonder. “The reason I say he wasn’t human was because of what he did. I saw him, take the body and throw it at a tree. But he didn’t just throw it, he picked it up like it was a bag of chips and hurled it at the tree. He hit the tree so hard that a branch broke off, and hit him in the head. He didn’t even acknowledge it, he acted as if nothing even happened.” Timmy said. “Was there anything else Timmy?” Herbert asked. “There was one more thing.” Timmy couldn’t even get out what he was trying to say next. “Timmy what is it, what did you see?” Mulder asked. “After the branch hit him in the head he walked over to the body. He, he-”, Timmy’s voice cracked. “Timmy what did he do?” Scully said with some frustration in her voice. “He bit his neck, and drank his blood, OK. He bit the man in the neck and drank his goddamn blood.”

After a few hours Timmy calmed down. Herbert decided to let Timmy sleep in his office on a couch as he, Scully, and Mulder went to a local bar for food. As they walked in they could smell the stale stench of beer that was sticking to the floor. It was dimly lit, small, and there were hardly any customers. This would be a great place for a vampire to hunt, and watch their prey. “Ah we have a vast array of menu items here don’t we; cheese burger, wings, fries, burger. What to choose what to choose.” Mulder said with a sarcastic smile. “What will it be?” The bartender asked. “I will have the wings”, Scully answered. “I will take the cheeseburger, no-wait. I will have the burg” Mulder’s voiced trailed off. “No, I will have the cheeseburger.” Mulder finally said. “Nothing for me Frank. I’m just here for the company”. Herbert said as he nodded to the bartender. “Alright, that should be up in about ten minutes.” Herbert said as he forced a smile. Scully and Herbert talked about the case. Mulder looked around the small crowd of people. Suddenly his eyes met with a man. This was a tall, brown haired guy. By all conventions he was handsome, and he had eyes that were so dark they almost looked black. Mulder couldn’t stop looking at the man, it was almost as if he was in a trance. “Mulder what do you think? Mulder? Mulder, hello, can you here me?” Scully asked. As soon as the man stopped looking towards Mulder he snapped back to reality. “Um sorry, what was the question?” Mulder asked with a look of exasperation on his face. “I asked if you wanted to go back to the station after we eat, or if you want to go out and look for clues in the woods.” Scully said to Mulder. “Oh, either is fine. It has been a long day, but I am always up to look for some ghouls and goblins.” Mulder answered. The two ate their food, as they walked out Mulder caught another glimpse of the man. This time Scully pushed him through the door. 

Scully and Mulder left the bar, and walked the same path that John did on his way home. “Alright, what exactly should we be looking for Mulder; clovers of garlic, stakes, crosses?” Scully said to Mulder with a smile on her face. “What we will be looking for would be the opposite of that Scully. But thank you for the words of wisdom.” Mulder quickly said. Mulder looked around some broken branches. He noticed some blood that was randomly in a circle on the ground. “Look at this, where did this blood come from? There is no trail, it is only in this small section.” Mulder said to Scully. But there was no answer. “Scully, what do you think?” Mulder said as he turned around. Scully was not there though, there was only a dark figure. “Scully? Is that you? What are you doing?” Mulder said with a lump in his throat.  
The figure stepped into the moonlight. His skin was pale; he had dark hair, and dark eyes. This was the man from the bar. 

“I have been watching you Agent Mulder, ever since you and your partner landed in this town. You truly are a perfect specimen. I can smell you from here. You reek of fear, and curiosity. Isn’t it funny that even after you told young Timmy that it would be all right, it is not going to be.” The figure said, when all of a sudden he opened his mouth and presented his teeth. Only these were not regular teeth. They were as sharp as they were long. It wasn’t just a few teeth either, it was every tooth in his mouth. It looked like the inside of an electric woodchipper. “Where is Scully?” Mulder asked demandingly. “Don’t worry, she is someplace very, safe. She is not who I want Agent Mulder. It is you who I want.” The figure said. Mulder tried to grab a rock and throw it at the figure. But as he grabbed it the figure grabbed his arm and snapped it back. A loud crack was made. “Goddamnit, come on, what are you waiting for? Mulder screamed at the figure. “What am I waiting for? You are not like the others, there is something special about you Agent Mulder. I am not going to kill you like the others. Instead, I am going to give you knew life. A better life, one where you are free to do virtually anything you want. Think of it Agent Mulder, you can live forever.” The figure said with delight. “I don’t want to live forever, and unlike you I want to be able to go out during the day.” As Mulder said this he backed the figure into the tree behind him until the two fell. Mulder got up as quickly as he could, the pain from his arm was almost too overwhelming. But he knew that this could be it. Mulder ran as hard as he could, he could begin to see the lights from the town. “Thank you god,” Mulder said with pure excitement. 

Suddenly the figure appeared in the air, hovering above the ground flying towards Mulder. Mulder kept running, there was no way that he was going to make it to the town before the figure got him. Mulder came up with an executive decision, and screamed for the figure to come at him. “Come here you bastard. If you want me come and get me.” The figure was getting closer and closer. He was finally close enough for Mulder to see his face. Ten feet away, eight feet, five feet, he was almost to Mulder. “Smile you son of a bitch.” Mulder said as the figure reached him. Mulder made a quick movement with his arms, and reached for a thick, long, broken piece of a branch. Mulder let out a sigh of relief as the figure fell to the ground. The broken branch had gone through the figures chest. As Mulder moved to get up he could here Scully in the distance. “Mulder, Mulder where are you? Mulder can you here me”. “ I am over here.” Mulder yelled to Scully. Scully followed his voice to him and the lifeless figure. “What happened, where did you go?” Mulder asked Scully. “I woke up outside of the bar, a few minutes ago. The last thing I remember was looking for clues in the woods with you. Are you okay?” Scully asked her partner. “Yea I am doing just fine, I think a have a broken arm. But I killed this guy, so I got that going for me, which is nice. Hey I have an idea. Instead of taking this stake out of this guy maybe, should let his body sit here till morning. You know, see what happens to it.” Mulder said, as Scully nodded in agreement. The two waited a few hours for sunlight. At 5:55 the sun appeared, and the figures body exploded in a cloud of dust. “Phew, for a second I thought that was just a mental patient. Now we can tell Detective Herbert and Timmy that we closed the case.” Mulder said with a huge grin on his face. “Yes, yes we can.” Scully said with a smile.

The End.


End file.
